


Seven Orders of Levi

by Rhov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Facials, Finger Sucking, Foreskin Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy Levi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange wants to know if Eren will transform when put under extreme emotional trauma, and Levi has just the way to test him: a dungeon, ropes, and lube. Will Eren turn into a Titan, or will he get the night of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Orders of Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnight126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnight126/gifts).



> _That devious fujoshi Moonlessnight126 did it again, gifting me this plot for her Attack on Titan OTP. I hope you enjoy it._   
>  _Disclaimer: "Attack On Titan" is owned by Hajime Isayama. I don't make money writing fanfics. Wish I did!_
> 
>  
> 
> _**EDIT** : When I found out Hange is, in fact, non-gendered, I went through this story and worked diligently to remove any gendered pronouns. Although the proper pronoun for a non-gendered person is usually "they", this causes confusion for people used to the binary "he/she" gender pronouns found in English. I tried to work around pronouns altogether._

Hange spoke adamant words that made Levi roll his eyes with annoyance. "It's not an easy experiment, but we all have to face things we don't like." The researcher sighed deeply, thinking about when they had to torture those poor Titans, Sawyer and Bean. "The fact remains, we need to know how Eren will react under extreme emotional upheaval, or if forced to do something not to his liking."

Levi looked up from the paperwork he was trying to fill out for Commander Erwin. "If I didn't know you better, Hange, I'd say it sounds like you want to rape the brat."

"Whoa, me?" Hange laughed annoying loud. "He's just a kid, Levi."

The corporal glared hard. "I'm quite aware of that."

"To me, he's an interesting specimen, but I wouldn't go _that_ far just to conduct my experiments."

"Good," Levi muttered. "Emotional upheaval and orders he doesn't want, eh? I assume that means more than demanding that he clean the courtyard."

"Obviously, since you've had him clean it three times this week. I mean orders that go against his morals, like … killing puppies or something."

"He's a soldier. If I order him to kill a puppy, he would murder the damn mutt."

"Just because you would," Hange began to mutter, but stopped before chancing a pissed-off corporal. "Maybe … well, I can't recommend that he hurt one of his friends, since they're all soldiers, too, but maybe … umm…"

"Forget it. I'll take care of this," he said sternly.

"Oh, thank you, Levi!" Hange grinned with a relieved sigh. "Seriously, I was drawing a blank on how to initiate the experiment without stripping my clothes off, jumping on top of him, and smothering him with kisses." The researcher began to turn toward the door.

"Hange."

His stern voice stopped the retreating feet, and when Hange looked back, Levi's eyes were bitterly cold.

"Don't ever even _think_ of doing that to him," he warned venomously.

A loud laugh burst out. "As if I would! No worries, Corporal. I won't use any of my assistants, either. If one of them got pregnant, that really would slow down my research, although…" Humming, with finger tapping chin, the researcher paused in front of the door. "If a human like him got a normal female human pregnant, would the baby be human or Titan? Now _that_ is something I'm curious about."

"Hange," he growled.

"Kidding! Well, not really. Besides, whose body would I use for that type of experiment? Oh! Maybe that little girlfriend of his—"

"She is one of our best, and I won't let her be taken off duty for nine months on one of your whims."

"A shame. Oh well. Take ample notes for me, okay?" Then Hange left the office.

Levi felt stirring rage within him from that damn researcher's teasing. He looked at his paperwork, but there was no way he could focus now. He rose and stormed out of the office. Saluting halfheartedly to soldiers as he went, he walked out to the castle's courtyard.

There he saw Eren with a broom in his hands, tasked with cleaning yet again since the boy was pitifully undisciplined in cleanliness. However, his work had stopped as he spoke with Erwin. As Levi watched from a distance, he saw that something the commander said made Eren laugh. That happy face looked so childish, and it upset Levi for some reason. Then Erwin patted Eren's back and encouraged him with a few words, which made the eager teen smile happily.

"Che!" Levi scoffed, hating the jealousy that burned in his gut. He had never been jealous of the commander before, but this was different. It was not an issue of rank or ability. This was … personal!

The commander walked away, and Eren watched him go with a burning sense of pride. Even if he sometimes felt like little more than a tool for humanity, at least Commander Erwin saw him as human and treated him well. Then, sensing eyes on his back, he looked around and saw a gaze that glared far differently than those gentle blue eyes. Levi always looked at him so coldly, as if constantly calculating how he could kill Eren if anything bad were to happen.

Eren admired the corporal so much, idolized him really! Yet despite snapping to every order, he never once got a smile and rarely a compliment. He wished the corporal would treat him differently, intimately, and gain his trust, like how Erwin had done.

Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds. Then Levi turned and walked away. Eren sighed in regret, looked down at his broom, and decided that the best he could do was obey every command and hope that these one-sided feelings were never hurt too badly.

* * *

That night, Eren woke up on a bed in a place that resembled a dungeon, but not his own stark quarters. A thick, metal door shut him inside, and he found his shirt had been removed, revealing his skinny chest. He was confused about his predicament, wondering what sort of messed up dream this was. Then he spotted Levi out of the shadows of the dim-lighted room.

"Corporal Levi? What's this? Where am I?"

"You finally woke up, Eren," the voice said in velvety cold tones. "This is your punishment."

Punishment? Eren thought back over the events of that day. It had been rather boring, actually. He could not remember anything he did wrong. Maybe he did not sweep enough. Had he forgotten some tucked-away alley of the castle grounds?

Then again, he was used to Levi's punishments. The corporal was strict and brutal, especially to him, since he knew that any injury would heal. Usually, the punishment included harsh training, maybe some beatings. However, this time was different. Eren noticed his wrists were tied up to the bed. Not chained, like when he was arrested. Just ropes.

"I don't understand, corporal. What are we…?"

Levi stalked over to the bed. With a cold and bitter voice, he said, "You will listen to my every command with no resistance." He stared down at the confused face that was looking everywhere to understand what was going on. Levi's hand flashed out and grabbed Eren's chin, yanking it to look towards him. "No complaints. I'll be gentle, too, so you should be thankful."

"Gentle? I … I still don't understand. What…?" Eren's confusion increased when Levi climbed on top of him and stared down into his eyes "C-corporal! What are you…?"

"Shut up." Levi yanked his shirt over his head. "It's cold down here, so you have no right to complain."

Eren never imagined to see Levi shirtless like this. Always, his clothes were so pristine. However, as he looked now, he saw a pale body, lean and taut with muscles that had been refined for killing Titans. He had scars everywhere, pale slashes, ragged discolored areas, badges of battle.

Levi could hardly help but find amusement in Eren's reaction. Totally clueless! Before the teen could say anything else, Levi forced his lips onto Eren's. A muffle of surprise hummed out. Levi did not close his eyes. He stared coldly at the shock in Eren's face, watching for a reaction.

Eren's mind was in frenzy. He was … kissing! Kissing Levi! It was a dream. It had to be a dream.

When Levi's soft touch slid down his chest and started rubbing his nipple, blood rushed to Eren's face. He shivered, his eyes almost closed, but instead of meekly succumbing, he glared at his corporal. Levi kept staring back. All Eren could think about was how coldly he gazed upon him, even in the midst of a kiss. Finally, Eren shut his eyes, not in enjoyment, but in embarrassment.

He admired the corporal, but this…

Why would a punishment be this?

His train of thought was cut off when Levi's lips trailed down his cheek and reached his neck. The corporal sucked gently right where his lips felt the rapid pulse, making Eren moan on instinct.

"Corporal, stop. What are you doing?"

Levi whispered hotly in Eren's ear, "I said this is your punishment."

"What did I do wrong?" he cried out. "If I failed you somehow, I'll work harder. Just … stop!"

"Failed me?" Levi mused wryly. "No, you brat. You seduced me."

Eren's whole body shivered under the stern voice. "S-seduce? How? I didn't—"

"You did! And now … I'm going to punish you for that. You better enjoy it."

His body started to feel hot … really hot … almost like when he became a Titan, but somehow this was completely different. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren firmly, this time with his eyes shut. Eren's eyes surrendered and closed as well.

Levi's fingers rubbed and held the fleshy nub between his thumb and forefinger, then squeezed ever so softly.

Eren broke the kiss to moan. "Ahhh! C-corporal!"

Levi smirked haughtily. "Your nipples are already erect just from kissing. So sensitive! I need to train you, desensitize you, or else you'll never last long enough for me to enjoy myself."

Eren's breathing got heavier as his chest was toyed with mercilessly. He panted out, "No … please … Corporal." He felt ashamed, embarrassed, and confused about how Levi was treating him. He was gentle yet firm, his touches were warm, but his eyes were cold. Levi's lips slid down his neck, down his chest, leaving a lazy trail of moist heat in their path. Eren's face flushed red, and he gritted his teeth to hold back the sounds that wanted to bubble up.

Levi slithered out his tongue and gave a long, slow lick on the perky nipple. A whimper sneak out, but he heard Eren's throat close tightly to hold back more. He glanced up at that crimson face and glared at the defiance in the boy. Surely, that should be punished, too! He devoured the nub into his wet, hot mouth.

Eren's head snapped back with his eyes and mouth fully open. "Gahhhh!" His back arched so his chest could meet those wet lips again, wanting more although his mind hardly understood how this could feel good. His face showed his astonishment, confused why his body was surging on its own, moving strangely without his will.

Were these Titan instincts? Was it another test? If so … damn, it felt good!

Levi licked around the nipple and then sucked on it as he played with the other nipple as well. The reactions under him were perfection itself, and he wanted to see more.

"Ahhhn! Mhmmm. C-corporal … nnngh!" Eren bit his lip, making the moan come out muffled. His eyes closed tightly as he felt every touch driving his mind crazy.

More! Levi wanted to see more!

He pulled the nipple between his teeth and pinched the other with his nails as he looked at Eren. The boy's back arched again, and Eren gave a loud moan, coming out tightly from his throat as his mouth stayed resolutely closed. Levi released the nipple and looked at how red and swollen it turned, with blood raised to the surface. He rubbed it as he went for the other nipple, giving it the same gentle yet erotic treatment.

This time he wanted to see the faces Eren was making, not to see if he was about to turn into a Titan, but for his own enjoyment. He angled his head to look upward as he suckled and nipped the perky nub. He wanted to torture him, devour him, tease him, and have him enjoy every minute of it.

"Eren."

All of the teen's thoughts and emotions came to a halt when he heard Levi's voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked up, thinking maybe it was over … wanting more.

"This is your first order," Levi said softly, staring down unemotionally. "Moan my name."

His eyes widened a bit, but then Levi gave licks around the nipple and sucked on it harder. Eren's whole body tensed up, his mouth slammed shut, and his eyes closed tightly.

"Mhmm!" Eren desperately tried to keep himself from moaning, but it was impossible. He peeked open one eye and saw Levi looking at him as he sucked. "C-corporal … please … _mhmm_ … don't … look at me … that way."

"Not _corporal_. Moan my name."

Eren already knew that when the corporal decided upon something, he would not stop. His heart felt ready to burst out of embarrassment, but it was even worse with Levi watching like a hawk to its prey. His panting increased, and Eren felt his hot body starting to sweat. He refused to moan, even if it meant disobeying his order.

He didn't like this! The corporal could train him, beat him, and order him around, but … not this. Not with those cold eyes.

His mind was going crazy, and unintentionally his voice slipped. "No…"

Although he said that, he did not mean for the corporal to stop touching him. His body wanted this, wanted his touch, his kiss … his body. But not like this. Not with uncaring touches, cold orders, and eyes that stared without any love.

"No…"

Eren felt hurt at being used. He knew it was impossible that Levi held any true feelings towards him. All this was just a mock play, maybe an experiment. He hated it. He wished that, just once in a while, he could see loving eyes from his corporal, but all he ever saw were emotionless ones, just like now. No feelings. No love.

His head snapped to the side and his eyes closed tightly as he shuddered from the erotic touches. He wanted to enjoy it, but with no emotion in return, this was nothing more than rape. Just then, Levi took the nipple between his teeth and gave it a soft bite. Eren's whole body jolted straight upward, yanking on the restraints.

" _Gyaaaaah!_ Nnngh! Levi!"

"Finally you obeyed," the corporal said in a drawling voice. He leaned up, pleased at his trained dog.

Eren felt the corporal's mouth leave his body, and he glanced up in shame. At seeing the look of amusement on Levi's face, the young soldier found the courage to suddenly snap at his commanding officer. "Corporal, stop this! However you look at it, this isn't training for anything. Stop humiliating me. You can't do this."

_'At least, if you're going to, then not like this. Not to mock me, or test me, or whatever it is you're trying to do.'_

Levi stared coldly down at him for a few seconds, then grabbed Eren's hair and yanked it backward as he leaned his lips close to his ear. "Remember, Eren: you exist because of me. You get to live under my rule, my command, my orders."

Despite the harshly fatal words, Eren tried to break free. He moved under him, pulled his hands, but he was trapped. It was in his nature to be stubborn and not surrender to anything. Levi admired that. He did not want someone who simply followed like a dog. There were too many of those sorts of soldiers already.

"You belong to me, Eren. Your mind, heart, and body all belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you."

Eren listened to those words. Mind and … heart? Maybe—just maybe—this was the corporal's way of showing affection. Or was it just his nature to possess what he wanted? Then again, why would Levi want Eren this way? It made no sense.

He raised his turquoise-green eyes and, with gritted teeth, glared bitterly at that cold stare. He hadn't noticed Levi's hand sliding down his body and over the erect bulge hiding in his pants. Eren gasped at the sneaky touch, and Levi took this chance to slide his tongue inside the teen's mouth as he squeezed Eren's sensitive area. Eren's hips snapped toward the hand, and he moaned into Levi's mouth as that hungry tongue devoured him.

Levi leaned back for a few seconds for air, but he did not give Eren enough time to do anything. He swooped down and devoured those lips again, starving now as he rubbed and squeezed the eager groin. Eren could hold back his moans no longer. His mind hardly comprehended the fact that Levi was touching him there, with his bare hand, no less! Touching … filth! He was lost in the feeling until he noticed Levi leaning back, taking off Eren's pants.

"No! Corporal, stop."

He certainly did not want the older man to see him naked, and erect on top of that. He struggled, but the corporal was stronger than him, leaving him with his boxers. Levi looked down at the erection hiding under thin clothes, and Eren felt his heart about to burst out of shame. He tried closing the gap between his legs, yet Levi stopped him and pushed them apart. He grabbed the groin and squeezed it tightly, rubbing it frantically with his hand.

"No! Gah! Corporal! Nnnnngh…"

When Levi's touch lightened, Eren's hips snapped up to the fading touch. Levi smirked. "Oh? You yell no and stop, but you actually like it, don't you?"

Eren moaned softly with his face turned away to rest against his captured, restrained arm. Hotly, he breathed, "Levi…"

No one had ever touched him this way. His body was hot and crazy with the need for Levi's touch. His mind was going berserk, wanting to hold Levi, touch him the same way, kiss him, and hear his moans. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, feeling ready to explode from the suppressed feelings of embarrassment, bitterness, need, and love.

Levi started to pull the boxers off. Eren gasped, then swung his hips, trying to fight in order to protect this one last layer of modesty.

"Stop!" he screamed. "Corporal, please … please, don't rape me."

"Rape you?" he smirked. "I'm giving you punishment. That's my duty as your commanding officer."

"There are … rules of conduct and … and … stuff." Somewhere in his training, he had to read a manual about that sort of thing. Sexual harassment was considered gross misconduct for a soldier.

Still, Levi pulled the boxers down and saw a string of moisture connecting the cotton fabric and the tip of Eren's erection. "Oh? Is that what you didn't want me to see? That you already leaked a little?"

Eren felt utter humiliation and wanted to burst into tears. He held in the sobs with his neck tightened.

"Corporal!" he squeaked out. His legs automatically tried to close, but Levi's body remained between them.

"Do you hate me, Eren? You look ready to cry." He chuckled sadistically as he stroked the aroused shaft.

"Dammit, Corporal! Why?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut as tears poured down the sides of his cheeks. "I trusted you."

Levi watched carefully now for any change that might happen to Eren, but nothing did. He smiled as he gave Eren's cock a few strokes before licking it wholly from bottom to top.

Eren gasped, and his back arched at the feeling. His eyes went wide and his head snapped backward as Levi gave a few twirls of licking on top. It felt … so good. So wonderful that his whole body shook and his eyes refused to focus. Levi dived down and sucked at his own leisurely pace.

"Nnngh. Cor- … mhmmnnn…" His hips snapped into Levi's mouth, yet he tried to close his legs, which squeezed Levi in. "Nnnngh … Corporal. Please … hah … more!"

Levi gave a long suck, then pulled up, dragging the foreskin up and over the head with his lips. Eren almost lost it at just that. Then Levi nipped on the skin, making the boy's hips bolt, before diving down again, thrusting the skin all the way back with his mouth and plunging the exposed cockhead into his throat.

"No … hah … no, please, I … mhmm … I'm gonna…"

Levi had his arms wrapped around Eren's legs to keep them open as he sucked slowly, erotically, while watching Eren's reactions with a cautious eye.

"Mhmmmmnnn … Corporal. Cor- … -po- … -ral!"

Levi's slurpy sucking enticed Eren even more and made him push towards Levi's mouth, wanting more. Levi's words ran through his mind and echoed. _'You belong to me, Eren. Your mind, heart, and body all belong to me.'_ At that point, he wanted to give everything to him, even his sanity, virginity, and soul. Even if Levi wanted to hurt, abuse, and violate him … he wanted to give it all to him.

Levi's sucking sped up, and Eren could not hold it any longer.

"Nnngh … I can't … I … oh God … hanh!" His body tensed and shuddered. "Leviiiii!" he screamed as his vision went white.

Levi tasted the salty bitterness and choked on just how thick it was. He pulled back to cough, and another spurt shot out onto his face, with some landing on his chest.

Eren watched, breathing heavily at how the white fluid dripped down Levi's cheek. The corporal's face was dirtied by him, and he feared the outcome.

"What a messy brat," Levi complained laconically. He wiped the semen off his face with his finger and licked it clean.

Eren's eyes widened. "C-Corporal … Levi?"

He wiped some more off his chest, onto his fingers, and pushed them into Eren's mouth. Eren was shocked for a moment.

"This is your second order, and don't disobey me like the first time. Lick it."

Despite the bitter taste, he did as he was told, not knowing why, but he licked lovingly at those beautiful, white, slender fingers. Eren's mouth was hot, very hot due to his Titan powers running through his veins, which made Levi wonder how would it feel inside. He was done being gentle and taking his sweet time.

Levi leaned close and whispered, "Listen to me well, brat. This is your third order. You will continue to follow it after tonight, and until I say otherwise. No one is allowed to touch you intimately. Only my fingers can." With that, he teased the puckered hole with a twirl from his finger.

Eren's body tensed. "W-what…?"

Levi leaned closer until his face was on top of Eren's. "I'm going to enter you."

Eren's eyes widened at those words as Levi plunged in a finger. Eren's voice cracked into a scream at the sudden intrusion. Levi twirled his finger inside and suddenly plunged the next finger. This time Eren's howl filled the four corners of the room as the battle-roughened fingers cracked open his insides.

"Stop! Corporal, it … it hurts!"

"Good, then you'll remember it."

He inserted a third finger, and it rubbed roughly as it went in, dry and harsh.

Eren screamed loudly. "Please, no more!" His voice cracked under the pressure, and tears again poured down. The pain was unbearable. The only thing worse was the day Eren lost his arm getting swallowed by a Titan. "Please!" Then he begged in a weak whisper, "Please … no more."

Levi gave an annoyed scoff. "I'll need lubricant after all."

He pulled out his fingers, and Eren sighed in immense relief. His heavy eyes trailed after Levi as the corporal left the bed. As much as Eren wanted the corporal, he wanted love, tenderness, and affectionate touches. Not this. There was nothing pleasurable about this.

He went weak as he saw the corporal remove the rest of his clothing. His eyes followed hungrily as Levi unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and tugged off his pristinely white underwear. Even as tired, sore, and sad as he felt, those sleep-heavy green eyes widened at the sight of Levi's erection.

It was … cute!

And Levi would throttle him if he said so.

Levi grumbled wordlessly. He would have preferred Eren to suck on him, but not now. He could not trust the brat not to bite him. Stupid, unruly, spitfire newbie! He grabbed some lotion from a bottle on the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. He inserted two fingers again, and they slid in quickly.

Eren's body tensed for a moment at the re-intrusion, but to his surprise, it felt good this time.

"Better?" Levi asked, watching with lazy eyes.

"Mhh," he nodded.

"Good. Fourth order: moan like a slut."

Eren would have protested, except those fingers felt too good. His body needing more. Those thrusts were not enough. He was going crazy as he pushed his ass toward those pounding fingers. The fingers slicked in and out as Levi watched Eren squirm and shudder under him, still muffling part of his moans. That mouth gaped open as he panted hotly. Eren felt he could come again just by his fingers. A drop of sweat dripped down his bronze chest as it filled and released air in a quick pace.

"I said moan!"

The fingers thrust harder, irritating the previous tear in his flesh. Eren whimpered at the pain, but then the fingers curled. Suddenly, pure pleasure shattered Eren's mind. He cried out wantonly as his body quivered.

"Found it," Levi smirked.

Eren moaned as his body devoured those fingers. Levi kept aiming for his prostate, pounding into it. He rubbed his ring finger into the dripping lube spread around, then slow wiggled it in. Eren gave a muffled groan.

"Are you still okay? Does it hurt?"

Those words … why were they tender? Was this rape, or something more?

Eren sobbed as he desperately wanted to think it was more.

"Eren?" Levi asked quietly.

"I'm … fine."

"Good. This is your fifth order." Levi leaned down into the teen's blushing face. "Beg for me, Eren."

The boy opened his eyes as he panted hotly. Beg? He was already losing it. Then he felt the thrusting fingers slowing down and start to pull out. The third finger slipped away. Eren squeezed tightly around the remaining two.

"No! More!"

Levi smirked as he thrust in the two fingers, watching with pleasure as Eren squirmed under his touch. Then he slowed again, pulling the fingers close to being outside.

"No. Please, Corporal! I—" ' _I want you.'_ "Mhmm … please." His eyes tightened as Levi teased and denied his needs, over and over. His body needed him … wanted him … wanted Levi inside of him. He could no longer deny it. Rape or a test or just Levi playing around, he needed the carnal side to what they were doing.

"I said beg for it."

His pride be damned, he _would_ beg just to feel more. "Please, Corporal! Give me more. I want you inside me … please!" He no longer cared for the pain that Levi might inflict on him—he could handle it and heal later—but for now he wanted him.

Levi smirked with a sadistically smug gleam in his narrow eyes. "Beg more."

"Levi…" He groaned loudly, desperately wanting him now. He stared into those unchanging eyes. "Scar me inside, mark me, violate me, and make me yours. I need you inside me, so please. I'm all yours, Corporal. I want you." He tried to convey all his unrequited love in just three words. "Please, take me!"

"Fine then."

Levi removed his fingers and positioned himself at Eren's groin. He took the lotion bottle and rubbed enough on him. Eren watched eagerly and saw the look in Levi's eyes.

"Now, for your sixth order. Cry for me!"

Eren did not understand the words until Levi plunged all of himself inside all at once. Eren roared, feeling his world break and crumble like an earthquake, his insides torn apart and his breath drying out from the scream. Levi closed his eyes at the tight squeeze on his groin, feeling the pressure and melting inside. Hot steam hissed around the anus as Eren's Titan healing power kicked in, burning Levi's cock.

"Fuck … dammit … too good," he moaned, shocked by just how amazing that heat and steam felt. He took a moment before pulling back and plunging in again, earning a second shout from Eren.

Cries of agony filled the room and echoed in the hallways of the dilapidated castle. Anyone who might pass by would sympathize with Eren on how harsh Levi could be, causing that sort of pain that wailed into the night.

Eren's sore wrists tried to pull, his back snapped, and his hips closed in. However, there was no escape from this pain. In just a few minutes, the steam of healing passed. His body healed around Levi's size, letting the cock slip in and out easily. Then those yells changed to drawn out moans.

Levi grabbed Eren's hips as he rammed inside, with Eren's legs resting on each side of Levi's body.

"Le- … -vi. I…" _I admire you!_ "I'm…" _I'm in love with you!_ "Levi…"

Levi heard the tenderness in Eren's voice calling his name, and he saw the suppressed feelings he wanted to express. He lowered himself as he thrust into him and looked deeply down into Eren's eyes.

"You are mine to control, Eren."

"Yes," Eren said softly, "I'm yours, Corporal. Mmhmnn … I…"

Levi did not want to hear more. He cut Eren off with a kiss as the bed creaked with every thrust. With one hand, Levi loosened the ropes on Eren's wrists, and the teen wrapped his tired arms around Levi, holding him. Their tongues entangled together and sucked on each other's lips as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the bliss of their touches.

Eren's hands roamed around Levi's taut, smooth back, and he panted hotly into those lips. "Levi … Levi," he moaned, unable to stop saying his name. He slid his hand from his back to the side of Levi's neck, then up to his head, ran his fingers through Levi's hair, and then yanked him down to deepen the kiss.

That passion triggered something in Levi. His eyes widened in panic. He pulled back and looked down at the boy, no longer confident and cool, but overwhelmed and caught off his guard.

"It's okay," Eren whispered gently. "Come inside me, Corporal."

Levi stared in shock. "Are you ordering me? That's insubordination."

Eren had a cocky smile now. "So punish me!"

"Che!" Levi scoffed softly. "Damn brat. I won't go easy."

He could hardly contain himself anymore. He dived hungrily to capture those lips, thrusting his cock harder and faster into him, making Eren gasp at the sudden pace.

"T-touch me!"

"You're giving orders again." Still, the corporal grabbed Eren's cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

"Levi! Feels … so good! I can't … any longer. I'm … gonna _… nnnnngh!_ "

"Seventh and final order, Eren." Levi leaned down into his ear and whispered sensually, "Come for me!"

Eren could not have disobeyed even if he wanted to. His face tightened up as erotic bliss overwhelmed him a second time, far more powerful than the first.

The mess covered Levi's hand. Filthy! And so erotic! So hot and sticky! It felt good to be messy if it was like this.

Too good!

Levi tensed up, finally overwhelmed, and at last he made a loud, drawn out moan as he filled Eren up inside. His fists clenched at the sheets, and he shuddered out everything, all the lust, all the desires, all emotions.

They took a moment to breathe again and panted heavily, trying to slow down their lungs and their racing hearts. Levi looked down at the boy under him, feeling that sensation of being lost and confused again. What the hell did this bratty piece of shit newbie to do him?

Eren's eyes threatening to close as his lips whispered, "Levi … I…" His eyes dropped down, then opened again, struggling to continue. "I…" He had no clue if his lips said the rest of the words as he heard it in his head. ' _I love you._ ' His vision blurred completely as he fell into slumber out of exhaustion.

Levi read the silent words on his lips and stared for a long time at that boyish face.

He did it. He swore he would not touch Eren, since he was half his age, yet he broke down and did it. He could tell himself it was all an experiment, all for the sake of Humanity, but that did not stop the burning sensation in his chest.

Damn him, but he had the same sort of maudlin attachment that this brat felt.

Yes, he had wanted Eren all for himself for quite some time, maybe since seeing how kicking out his tooth did no lasting harm. Definitely, beating the boy to a pulp had been thrilling, arousing even, and knowing he simply healed all injuries was even better. He wanted this young man! However, he had never bothered to label his feelings, whether it was possession or something else. He did not feel any particular attachment, not until now.

He brought a wet cloth that he had prepared near the bed and wiped the whiteness off of himself and Eren. He was fully prepared with everything for this night, from cleaning supplies if all went well, to his swords and gear if things went bad and Eren turned into a Titan. He wiped off the sweat beaded on Eren's forehead as he slept peacefully.

"Le- … -vi," he moaned softly in a dream.

Levi's eyes softened. He rarely let himself be publicly seen as anything less than the hardened, heartless, harsh corporal he was expected to be. However, he knew that here, in this room, no one was around to see the expressions on his face.

He smiled!

Levi leaned in closely and kissed the teen softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, Eren," he whispered gently.

Levi dressed and wrapped Eren up in a blanket. Awkwardly, he carried the larger teen out of the dungeon room and to Eren's normal quarters. Eren snuggled into the warmth of his carrier, and Levi chuckled at how much this stubborn and bloodthirsty soldier looked like nothing more than a little boy. Damn him for being so awkwardly tall! Levi would have loved to cradle him.

Finally they reached the room. Gunther was on guard duty, and he opened Eren's door for the corporal. He entered with the boy in his arms. Gently, Levi laid Eren down on the bed, pulled the blankets over his naked body, and touched his forehead. Gunther could probably see them in the dark room, so Levi did no more than that. Then he turned out, gave Gunther a nod, and marched back to his own room.

* * *

The next day, with all bruises healed and nothing to show for the night before, Eren woke up tired, eyes heavy, body sore, and feeling like he had a strange dream. Waking up naked was odd, yet he dragged himself out of bed, trying to remember the dream as he washed up and got ready for another day of training.

In one of the castle passageways, he met up with Levi and Erwin deep in a hushed conversation. Eren moved to the side and saluted his superior officers. Erwin smiled briefly, not stopping his discussion, but Levi's eyes lingered on Eren a little longer than usual.

Suddenly, some vision flashed into Eren's mind. He flinched as he recalled pain and ecstasy, and he lost his breath as his body remembered a sensation of being thrust into.

Levi saw the startled horror in Eren's face, and he looked away unemotionally.

"Corporal Levi!"

He paused at the sudden outburst from the teen and glared back around. "What?" he asked taciturnly.

Eren opened his mouth, then glanced over to Erwin. He could not say what he wanted to in front of the commander. "Ah, nothing." He turned and began to walk away.

Erwin continued walking with Levi. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Who knows," Levi mumbled. "Hey, brat!"

Eren stopped and looked around hopefully.

"Clean the courtyard again. Your attempt yesterday was a disgrace. When you're done, muck out the horse stalls."

"A-aye, sir," he said dejectedly, and he turned to go about with his order.

Erwin sighed. "You should be less harsh on the boy."

"I treat him as harshly as you treated me."

The blond commander smiled in amusement. "I outright terrorized you, Levi."

"And I grew to respect you, sir. Eren will grow up the same way."

"Do you see yourself in him?"

Levi glanced back over his shoulder, but Eren was gone. "I see the innocence I wish I could have had, and the harshness I know all too well. He's both the same and opposite of me. That's what makes him intriguing. Now, about the upcoming mission…"

* * *

All morning, the corporal showed nothing when their eyes met. Eren could not ask him directly. If it was nothing but an erotic dream, the corporal would scold him for daring to think such perverted things about him. Yet it _had_ to be real! He was sure of it, since he would never dream of such intimacy, he had never even seen anything like that before, and he certainly was not so imaginative as to dream up pleasures like that all on his own.

Yet there was no proof.

Evening settled over the castle headquarters. Eren collapsed into bed, reeking of horse manure and cleaning supplies. Now that he had time to himself, flashes of memories returned to him.

_"Dammit, Corporal! Why? I trusted you."_

_"I'm going to enter you."_

_"Stop! Corporal, it … it hurts!"_

_"Good, then you'll remember it."_

_"Please, no more! Please!"_

Eren rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. His mind tried to figure out if it was real or a dream, since the corporal had seemed so indifferent toward him that whole day. If they did it and Levi was just ignoring him…

That thought tore him up even more inside. If that was the case, then what happened was nothing more than rape, and Levi never cared about him. Even more likely was that the whole thing was just a test. Eren was merely a tool to save humanity, nothing more. There was no way Levi would actually love him.

_"Are you still okay? Does it hurt?"_

_"Please, Corporal! Give me more. I want you inside me … please!"_

_"Beg more."_

_"I'm all yours, Corporal. I want you. Please … take me!"_

_"You are mine to control, Eren."_

_"Yes. I'm yours, Corporal."_

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" Eren wondered aloud, wiggling around on his bed as he felt himself getting erect from just the memories. "Even if it was real … I mean, what the hell! I'd never say things like that … right?"

Then one more line entered his head.

_"Listen to me well, brat. This is your third order. You will continue to follow it after tonight, and until I say otherwise. No one is allowed to touch you intimately. Only my fingers can."_

Why was that an order? Why did he demand that Eren follow it after that night? What were Levi's underlying feelings when he ordered that?

Eren leaped off the bed and marched to Levi's office, determined to get some answers. He stopped short when he heard Hange inside.

"Thanks for your help, then. I guess we won't need to worry about Eren losing control under emotional distress. But you were hard on him. We heard his screams echoing all over the place. Also, your notes are really vague. I was hoping for a more detailed report."

"I provided you with what you need. Details are unimportant. If that is all, then I'm quite busy right now. Go take a long shit, wash your hands, and go to bed."

"Aww, you're always so cold, Levi." Eren heard the researcher giggling, then footsteps approached the door. Hange stepped out and was surprised to find Eren in the hallway. Hange smiled at him while closing the door. "Good evening, Eren. Are you feeling okay? Was he really harsh? Did you want to change into a Titan at any point?"

"It … was a test?" he asked sadly.

"An important one," Hange said studiously, then leaned in close. "Were you emotionally and mentally traumatized? Oh, please say you were!"

"It … was something that would traumatize most people," he said carefully. "But I never actually wanted to transform. Never crossed my mind."

"Oh poo! Maybe because Levi's always harsh on you anyway. I'll have to think of something more." Hange walked away, leaving a surprised look on Eren's face.

He felt his heart racing and his face flushing, now that he knew it was not a dream. He blinked furiously, banishing tears from his eyelids. Levi did it out of being ordered, but Eren wondered why he chose that method.

"Hange," he called out, stopping the researcher. "Did you tell Levi to … to do all of that to me?"

"Eh? What did he do, exactly? His notes are horrible. I just told him to put you through an extreme emotional upheaval."

"He definitely did that," Eren mumbled.

"Ooh, did he?" Those obsessed eyes lit up huge behind the thick glasses. "Please, give me all the details. Did he terrorize you? Make you cry? Did he order you to do things you didn't want to do?"

"I … don't feel like talking about it."

"Good, wonderful! Truly traumatized! That's great, but please, when you get over the emotional scarring, I want to know all the juicy parts." Hange trotted off, humming gleefully.

Eren waited until he could not hear the lighthearted footsteps. Then he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Levi glanced up from paperwork to see Eren walk in. "Oh, it's just you, Eren. What do you want?"

"Corporal, I…" He could not continue with the words and gritted his teeth as he looked away.

"If you have nothing to say, then leave. Don't waste my time." He stood up to fix himself another cup of tea. As he poured a teapot, he looked out the window at the torches that lit the dusky castle grounds. "Your job was to clean the courtyard. It looks disgusting. If you have nothing better to do, clean it until it's so dark outside you can't see your own fumbling hands holding the broom."

"Corporal!" Anger surged in his veins, knowing they were both deliberately avoiding the issue. Even if Levi avoided the subject, he surely knew what Eren wanted to say. "Why always the courtyard?" That wasn't what he wanted to ask, but he blurted it out anyway.

Levi turned around with an arched eyebrow. "Is that the problem? Cleaning duties? I can watch you from here when you're in the courtyard. It's a good vantage point, should anything happen to you."

"You'd have the high ground," Eren muttered, thinking like a soldier. "With the high ground, you could kill me easier."

"That's right," he said bluntly.

Eren strode angrily up to Levi and slapped the papers out of his hand. Levi glared threateningly at him.

"Oi, Eren. What do you think you're doing?"

Eren grabbed Levi by his cravat and slammed him up against the wall. At any other time, that might have gotten him a kick to the face and severe beating. However, Levi merely stared coldly as the teen's arms caged him in. Eren looked down into his frigid eyes, deeply hurt, with confusion and anguish filling his face. Levi sighed silently. The boy always showed his emotions too easily.

"Why did you do all that to me yesterday and then ignored it like it never happened? It means a lot to me, yet you barely spoke a word to me all day."

"What am I supposed to say?" Levi asked blandly. "'Oh my dear Eren, thank you for letting me fuck your ass, here are some flowers, let's go on a picnic and then we can kill some Titans together, it'll be such a jolly good time.' Fuck that."

"Was it nothing more than an experiment? Am I really just a tool under your control to save humanity? Is that all that I mean to you, Corporal? Tell me!"

Levi's arms slammed out to the sides, breaking Eren's caging hold. Using his shorter height to his advantage, he slipped under Eren's armpit, twirled around, and his foot collided into the back of Eren's knee, instantly dropping the teen to the ground. Eren was no slouch fighter. He nimbly dodged another kick, rolled out of the way of the corporal's foot, and got all the way up to his knees before Levi stomped hard right on his back, sharp enough to snap the spine of a normal human. Then he put a boot down between Eren's shoulder blades, crushing his ribcage down into the rug.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, brat. If you _ever_ order me around again, I will make you hurt … bad! Now, pick up the papers and clean the courtyard as I ordered. You will clean until midnight." He removed his foot and walked back over to his desk.

Eren sat up, clenched his hands, and tighten his eyes shut as tears poured down. If it was just an experiment, that meant it was a one-time thing. He would never feel Levi's touches again. He would never be able to open up to him.

Cold words thudded down on him. "Don't forget who you're talking to and who's rule you're under."

Eren crawled to the papers and picked them up with his eyes darkened under his bangs. He organized them and placed them neatly on the desk.

"You're right, sir. I shouldn't have expected anything. My admiration of you will never cease, but now I know I mean nothing to you. I'm a tool, like one of your swords. Nothing more. Since you might be ordered to kill me some day if I go out of control, you can't allow yourself to see me as anything more than a teammate, and probably not even that. You see me as nothing but a monster and a tool. Still, that won't change my feelings towards you, Corporal. I will continue to obey the order you gave me last night. I won't let anyone touch me, no one but you … even if you never touch a monster like me again. I won't disobey your order, sir."

He turned around to leave. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him and tossed Eren to the nearby couch. Levi climbed on top of him and clutched his collar, lowering until his stern face met with Eren's shocked one. Levi flexed his hips, and their groins squeezed against each other, making Eren's face turn red.

"Don't you dare categorize how I see you, brat. I'd still kill you if ordered, but you don't have a say on how I feel. Nor does Erwin, or anyone else. I follow orders, but my heart is my own. No one orders that, not Generalissimo Zacklay, and sure as hell not a newbie brat like you!"

He moved again, softly rubbing their groins together.

"C-corporal!"

"Shut up." His eyes softened. "You're more than a tool, Eren. More than just a teammate. I don't know what, and I don't like labeling things. I just know … you're more than all that."

Levi slowly leaned in, Eren tilted his head up eagerly, and they gave one another a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Outside, Hange leaned again the door. The sly researcher had a feeling it was like this, and as Eren gave a shuddering moan, Hange realized the deductions made about these two were right.

Just then, Aurou came up with a haughty swagger. "What is a gross creature like you doing here?"

"Who me? Nothing much, really," Hange told him.

"Whatever. I need to speak with the corporal."

"He's not to be disturbed."

Then came a yell from inside the office. "Ahh … no! Corporal, it hurts."

Aurou scoffed. "Stupid brat. Is he being punished again? Well, a brat like him should have the shit beat out of him regularly just to keep him in line."

"Ya know what? You sound just like Levi," Hange lied.

"I … I do?" Aurou looked pleased with himself. "Not like I'm trying. I simply sound cool, right?"

"Definitely. You should tell Petra exactly that, in the same tone and everything. Maybe then she'll fall for you."

"Do you think so?"

Eren's voice screamed. "Levi! Not there!"

"Shut up, brat," Levi scolded.

"It's too much."

"I said shut up."

"Sheesh, such a noisy brat," Aurou scoffed. "Well, I'll try later. I'll go find Petra. Not like I need a woman."

"Ooh, definitely that's something Levi would say. He doesn't need women at all. He's told me so many times." Hange watched in amusement as Aurou sauntered away. "Idiot," the researcher chuckled quietly. Eren groaned softly, and Hange smiled with private, voyeuristic satisfaction, taking enjoyment by simply listening in on the two.

* * *

Inside, the two were naked and making love on the couch.

"Levi … Levi!" Eren cried out as the orgasmic sensations overwhelmed him, making his mind and body explode.

Sweating with exhaustion, Levi tightened his throat to hold back from making any sounds as he thrust one last time and came inside. It was not only release, but relief and … something more, something he did not fully understand.

Eren grabbed onto Levi's shoulders and buried his face into his chest, sobbing at the intense relief filling his heart. This carnal connection was enough for him. To know it was not just one of Hange's experiments, but something more, something special … a bond that went beyond just teammates, or even a commanding officer and his subordinate. Something … more. Neither knew what, but it did not really matter.

Levi sighed and caressed Eren's hair as he held the teen tightly. "You really are a brat, Eren." He thought it was childish, how Eren felt such strong emotions, yet that kind of affection towards him made the stoic corporal feel strangely happy, even if he would never let it show on his face.

"Haha, yeah, I know," Eren panted wearily, enjoying such a simple thing like holding Levi's smaller body.

* * *

The following night, as Eren was getting ready for bed, there was a brief knock on his door before Mike Zakarius opened it. "Eren? Corporal Levi has requested that you come to his quarters. Are you in trouble again?"

"Yep!" Eren grinned happily as he rushed to obey the order.

"Weird kid, so happy to get punished by the corporal." Mike shrugged it off and went to find some Vine before going to bed.

When Eren entered the room, Levi grabbed him and practically threw Eren to the bed. He topped Eren's body as they both grappled to escape their clothes. Desperation, the sort Levi only knew on the battlefield, sizzled between them. Finally, the last sock was gone. They paused, panting, naked in the dark room, staring at how the moonlight reflected in each other's eyes.

Levi's hand reached up Eren's arm, brushing his fingers over that hot skin, his heart racing at just such a simple touch. Really, what had this brat done to him?

"We're heading to the Karanese District tomorrow," Levi told him. "We're going beyond the wall. Stay close to me."

"I will, Corporal," Eren promised, smiling at the tenderness that softened those narrow eyes.

Levi slowly reached forward and stroked Eren's cheek. "We never know what may happen out there. Tomorrow…" He let his voice die away.

"I'll be safe, so long as I'm with you," Eren smiled, fully confident.

Levi still looked troubled. He spent years keeping his heart out of relationships. Even hand-picked teammates were soldiers, ready to lay down their lives for the sake of humanity. This under-aged newbie had destroyed that perfect sense of separation. Levi felt trepidation unlike he had known since he first joined the Scouting Legion.

"Levi," Eren whispered, and he leaned up to kiss the older man. "We're here, and we're alive."

Such simple words, yet they soothed Levi's worries and doubts about this insane plan Erwin cooked up. Their fingers interlocked as their bodies closed in for a deep kiss. Levi let the worries of tomorrow fade away.

"I'm giving you an order, Eren."

"Yes, Corporal."

"…Make me forget everything but you."

"As you command, sir."

The room filled with the sounds of amorous kisses as tender passion sank deep into their hearts, drowning them in a fantasy that maybe this night would go on forever. Eren's moans shuddered out, and as he looked down at the boy under him, Levi's worries faded into the night.


End file.
